What's happening?
by Mira Nara
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke. Sasuke aime Naruto. Sakura est avec Sai. Tout va pour le mieux...  Mais que se passe-t-il?


-Je t'aime.

Les yeux écarquillés, il recula. Non. Ca ne pouvait être. Il ne pouvait pas... Le blond recula, tremblant, contre un mur. Le couloir semblait désespérément vide et le silence s'imposait durement à ses oreilles, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse que comprendre pleinement les mots qui lui était tendus.

-Je t'aime, Naruto.

Les lèvres tremblotantes, il ferma furieusement les paupières pour ne pas voir ce corps se rapprocher de lui. Ses doux mots faisaient écho dans ses oreilles. Insupportables, ils transperçaient une à une chacune de ses convictions.

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Pour empêcher à son cerveau de succomber, il écrasa ses mains contre ses oreilles. Bien évidemment, cela n'empêchait pas aux mots de venir effleurer son esprit. Naruto sentit une main caresser les siennes et il frissonna. Tendrement, elle écarta les poings qui enserraient sa tête blonde. Une bouche se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime.

-Tais-toi !

Les deux yeux bleus se rouvrirent pour vainement repousser le brun. Sa colère s'évanouit au moment où il rencontra le regard dans les deux yeux noirs le surplombant. Ses prunelles bleues se mouillèrent et il détourna la tête. Sasuke mit une de ses mains sous le menton de Naruto pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Je t'aime, dit-il à nouveau

-Tais-toi, gémit le blond

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues rayées du blond et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son compagnon. Il laissa son front s'écrouler contre le torse de Sasuke. Il y vida sa tristesse se serrant contre lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Deux bras confiant l'entourèrent pour les rapprocher un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Le brun pencha sa tête pour poser des petits baisers dans le cou de son compagnon et, doucement, il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Pourquoi ? répondit avec peine le blond.

Sasuke se contenta de plisser ses paupières et de doucement inspirer cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Naruto...

**o0O°O0o**

-Attrape !

La balle vola dans le ciel, si vite, qu'il l'aurait presque raté. Presque. Avec une vitesse sidérante il l'a renvoya et le brun en face la reçut sur la tête.

-Aïe, tu pourrais au moins faire attention, Sasuke !

Kiba se frottait furieusement le crâne et son chien, Akamaru sortit de dessous son pull pour l'aider en le léchant avec conviction. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin sans en connaître la véritable raison. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de main lui ôtèrent la vue.

-Devine qui c'est ! dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait même sourd.

Sasuke se retourna tout sourire pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son blond. Il l'embrassa avec fougue ce qui fit rire ce-dernier, qui se recula pour observer avec attention son compagnon. Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'empara de son cou, il le chatouilla de sa langue.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel accueil ! rit Naruto.

L'Uzumaki enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke ainsi que ses jambes autour de son torse. Cette forme nouvelle de câlin de la par du blond, arrêta momentanément l'Uchiwa qui souriait à son tour.

-C'est parce que tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira-t-il.

-Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis parti !

-Justement.

Naruto se rapprocha pour embrasser le brun avec une tendresse digne de l'amour qui les unissait. Cependant cette tendresse se transforma rapidement en sauvagerie, et les deux jeunes hommes perdirent rapidement l'équilibre. Le couple se roula dans l'herbe fraîche de la matinée tout en se dévorant mutuellement. Un toussotement exagéré arrêta cependant leur animosité et ils se redressèrent pour observer celui qui avait osé les interrompre.

Kiba semblait assez vexé d'avoir été oublié et serrait Akamaru contre son torse.

-Ah ! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, hein ! Et dites-le moi, si je dérange !

-Tu déranges, dit Sasuke du tac au tac.

Naruto le repoussa légèrement lui jetant un regard méchant avant de se diriger vers l'Inuzuka. Avec un sourire éblouissant, il caressa Akamaru entre les oreilles et s'entreprit de s'excuser.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, les retrouvailles...

Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque brusquement gêné. Sasuke le contempla de loin, encore allongé dans l'herbe. Son sourire, son odeur, ses mèches blondes, ses yeux bleus, tout était de nouveau là. Enfin. Une semaine entière passée sans son blondinet l'avait complètement déprimé, bien que cela ne se voie pas sur son visage indifférent bien sûr. Mais Kiba avait remarqué le subtil changement chez l'Uchiwa et avait vainement entreprit de le distraire. Heureusement que Naruto était revenu aussi vite, sinon...

Kiba sans alla en faisant un vague signe à Sasuke, Akamaru sur les talons. Naruto revint rapidement pour s'asseoir en face de L'Uchiwa qui était encore et toujours allongé par terre.

-Naruto...

Le brun se leva pour s'agenouiller devant son compagnon, un étrange sentiment le poussa à observer le blond en détail. Il était là. Rien n'avait changé et pourtant... Quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce tableau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser son front contre celui de Naruto. Leurs yeux se dévoraient sans cesse, et finalement le brun en était certain : Naruto lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le blond joignit leurs lèvres et en un instant toutes les certitudes de l'Uchiwa disparurent. Il se laissa aller à ces retrouvailles plutôt joyeuses, et doucement poussa le blond dans l'herbe pour se coucher sur lui. Des baisers papillons couvrirent le cou de Naruto qui gémit de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, Naruto, dit le brun

Un rire forcé sortit du torse sur lequel était prostré Sasuke. Il se redressa instantanément pour scruter le blond. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi détournait-il le regard ainsi ?

**O0o°o0O**

La musique augmentait au fur et à mesure de la soirée et les invités dansaient avec entrain. Dans un coin, quelques personnes étaient assises autour du jeune couple. Sasuke serrait le blond dans ses bras comme s'il ne souhaitait plus jamais le relâcher. Naruto était confortablement installé entre les genoux du brun, la tête de Sasuke reposant sur son épaule, il discutait avec plusieurs personnes.

-Mais vous savez, je ne partirai pas longtemps ! Ça ne servait à rien d'organiser toute cette soirée...

-Tu rigoles ? Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va durer toi-même !

Naruto se frotta la nuque vaguement gêné. Même s'il ne savait pas quand il allait revenir, il était sûr et certain de ne pas vouloir prolonger son voyage plus long que nécessaire. Après tout partir équivaudrait à quitter Sasuke ce qui est... la fin du monde. Si pas pire ! Dans son dos, le blond sentit Sasuke bouger.

-S'il te plaît ne pars pas... murmura-t-il

-Idiot ! Tu le sais pourtant que je n'ai pas le choix !

-Ca ne veut pas dire que j'en ai nécessairement envie, rétorqua-t-il

Naruto soupira. Le brun ne lui menait pas la vie facile. Ce n'est pas en disant des choses pareilles qu'il arriverait à partir. Kiba riait aux éclats face à la mine des deux amants pour enchaîner avec une de ses fameuses remarques débiles.

Le blond observait la foule qui dansait sur la mélodie entraînante. Tous ses amis étaient venus lui dire au revoir, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Parmi les danseurs, il y avait Shikamaru... Choji ! Ino, Hinata... même s'il elle ne dansait pas vraiment, Shino... Même Sakura était venue ! Avec son petit ami de surcroît : Sai. Naruto soupira à nouveau.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? Tu n'arrête pas de soupirer.

-Juste la fatigue je suppose. Rien de bien inquiétant.

Sasuke resserra son entrainte en plongeant littéralement sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.

-Tu peux allez te coucher, si tu veux.

Tout dans la voix du brun clamait le contraire. Après tout, c'était leur dernier soir ensemble avant une durée indéterminée. C'était évident qu'il souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible avec son compagnon. Naruto refusa poliment et continua son exploration de la foule. Ses yeux retombèrent irrémédiablement sur Sakura. L'amitié entre la fille aux cheveux roses et lui avait été très délicate au début de sa relation avec Sasuke. Sachant qu'elle aimait le Uchiwa par dessus tout, il s'en voulait un peu, mais elle s'était vite trouvé un remplaçant. Ce qui était assez étonnant, en fait. Sakura et Sai ne dansait déjà plus. En fait, il vit la jeune fille repousser son petit-ami avec force avant que celui-ci ne l'emmène dans une autre pièce. Sakura sembla paniquée, mais Naruto devait sûrement se tromper. Sasuke, lui, ne s'y trompa pas. Il se leva, plaçant le blond sur le côté et s'en alla prétextant les toilettes. Et Naruto, ne se posa pas plus de questions, lorsque l'Uchiwa suivit discrètement l'autre couple.

**O0o°o0O**

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Dit Naruto soudainement.

-Pourquoi ? Il sait passer quelque chose ?

-Non. Rien du tout.

**o0O0o°**

Sai et Sakura se trouvaient dans une autre pièce où des cris violents auraient pu faire blanchir le mur. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et vit Sai lever la main pour frapper Sakura. Il voulut intervenir, mais n'arriva que lorsqu'il avait déjà mit la fille à terre à l'aide de ses coups de poings.

- Arrêtes ! Dit-il avec force, Sors de ma maison, Sai !

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et sortit rapidement de la chambre tandis que Sasuke se rapprocha rapidement de Sakura, allongée au sol.

-Sakura, ça va ? demanda-t-il

Il souleva la jeune fille au visage meurtri. Des plaques rouges envahit par les larmes entouraient des bosses qui auraient fait pleurer tout un chacun. La pauvre arrivait à peine à ouvrir l'œil gauche. Sakura gémit lorsque l'Uchiwa touchait une de ses blessures et lorsqu'elle le reconnut elle pleura doucement dans ses bras. Sasuke la berçait gentiment, un peu déboussolé. Un drôle de sentiment se força dans son esprit mais il ne sut l'attraper pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Lorsque la jeune « rose » leva la tête vers lui, il fut pris par un étrange instinct et se pencha pour embrasser la 'belle'. Un jeu de langue commença dans leur bouche et elle entoura ses bras autour de Sasuke. C'était un sentiment merveilleux. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et commença à parcourir son corps de caresse tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus de fougue. La chaleur les consumait et sans en mesurer les conséquences, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Sasuke l'allongea parterre et entreprit de la parcourir de sa langue. Il reformait ses contours et ses belles courbes tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leurs fronts, et le brun plongea sa tête dans la poitrine opulente de la Haruno. Il suça avec plaisirs ses tétons alors qu'elle succombait littéralement au brun. De ses mains avides, Sakura défit la ceinture de l'Uchiwa. Il la souleva avec précaution pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît... prends-moi !

Le brun n'hésitait déjà plus.

**o0O°O0o**

Sasuke traversait rapidement le terrain d'entraînement. Le blond se trouvait là, adossé à un arbre. Les genoux repliés contre son torse, il laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues sans se préoccuper du reste. Sasuke s'approcha rapidement, le cœur brisé devant l'expression dépressive de l'Uzumaki. Il s'assit à côté de son compagnon et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Des problèmes de cœur.

Sasuke déglutit mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il approcha ses bras de Naruto pour le reposer contre son torse.

-Avec qui ? Que je lui montre ce qu'est un œil au bord noir !

Le blond rit entre ses larmes et s'appuya contre l'Uchiwa. Il murmura un faible « idiot » avant de fermer les yeux. Sasuke essuya les joues humides de son compagnon pour ensuite le couvrir de baiser, mais Naruto le repoussa. Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent sous ce brusque refus d'affection de la part du blond.

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il... t'a fait, ton... copain pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Il a été dans les bras d'une autre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient tandis qu'il enroula Naruto de ses bras tremblants. Des sueurs froides agitaient son dos, et il posa sa tête comme à son habitude dans le creux du cou de Naruto.

-Qui t'as raconté de pareilles sornettes ?

-Personne. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

**O0o°o0O**

Naruto observait la fête arriver à sa fin. Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu, et il commençait à se sentir un peu seul sans son brun à ses côtés. Il se leva en quête de son brun, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher de la soirée. Après tout, ils ne se reverraient plus avant on ne sait combien de temps ! Armé de son verre de champagne, Naruto traversa le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain, vide, puis il se précipita dans leur chambre, vide elle aussi. Un peu surpris, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas se trouver. Dans le couloir pourtant, il entendit des cris. Et pas seulement cela, il en reconnut les voix. Son verre tomba au sol dans un fracas étourdissant. Ca ne pouvait être... Les pas précipités et pourtant extrêmement lent du blond le menèrent à la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'amis. Il la poussa légèrement pour voir ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur et la refermait aussitôt. Sasuke et Sakura, ils...

Naruto glissa le long de la porte horrifié. Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça ! Sasuke ne _lui_ ferait jamais ça ! Comment pourrait-il... ? Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du blond. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur sans se déranger de lui donner les anesthésiants. Sasuke et Sakura... Depuis combien de temps ?

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient lorsqu'il tentait d'essuyer ses larmes vainement, parce que d'autres ne cessaient d'arriver. Pourquoi l'Uchiwa lui faisait-il un coup pareil, alors que lui... alors que lui, l'aimait !

La réponse se trouvait probablement dans la chambre derrière lui. Ne supportant plus les cris incessants, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il tenta de se recomposer, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Finalement, il décida d'aller se coucher. Tous les invités étaient partis, sauf une, bien évidemment. Et Naruto ne supporterait pas de dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. C'est pourquoi il sortit sur le toit. L'air de la soirée l'apaisait quelques peu. Malheureusement, pas assez.

Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi, Naruto entreprit de partir le soir même. Sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Sasuke.

**o0O°O0o**

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans la rue, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle où il l'embrassa fougueusement. L'instant d'après il s'était éclipsé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait là, une autre personne, témoin douloureux. Une touffe blonde s'enfuit en courant.

**O0o°o0O**

Naruto slalomait entre les buissons et arriva finalement sur la terrasse. Tout le monde était là, sauf ... Le blond baissa la tête enragé.

-Tu n'as pas vu Sasuke ? demanda-t-il a Kiba

-Il est partit à l'intérieur avec Sakura.

-Merci

Le blond entrait rapidement dans la maison et trouva les deux 'tourtereaux' dans le salon. Sasuke était dos à lui, et Sakura se trouva devant le brun.

-Sasuke, je t'aime, dit la 'rose'.

Naruto s'arrête dans mon élan pour écouter la conversation avec intérêt. Si Sasuke répondait « moi aussi », Naruto aurait finalement une réponse à son agonie. Sasuke était-il amoureux d'elle ? Depuis le début ? Alors pourquoi s'amouracher de Naruto ? Avait-il seulement été amoureux du blond ? Si ça se trouve Sasuke n'avait que fait semblant !

-Naruto...

Sakura avait remarqué la présence du blond et Sasuke s'était vivement retourné. Pas assez rapidement, puisque Naruto avait déjà disparut. Il s'en allait courant à travers les arbres et les buissons dans son chemin.

**o0O0o°o0O0o**

-Je ne te crois pas ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Ce n'est pas difficile si l'on sait jouer correctement !

-Tricheur...

Sasuke serra le blond tout contre lui en l'embrassant amoureusement dans le cou. Un sourire joyeux fendit son visage tendit qu'il se serrait contre lui.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aime, le supplia Naruto.

-Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime »

Plus que Sakura ?

...


End file.
